


Music Sounds Better (With You)

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec could never pinpoint why he didn't enjoy popular music until he met Magnus, and suddenly all of the lyrics he could never relate to before held new meaning in his life.





	Music Sounds Better (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Handwriting Challenge to fit a fic on one side of standard paper, you can see/read the post with my handwritten version [here! ](https://bytheangell.tumblr.com/post/181774893484/music-sounds-better-with-you-we-did-a))

Alec never cared for popular music much. He could never pinpoint a reason why, but he simply couldn’t get into any of the songs Izzy or Jace would play growing up. They never resonated with him the way they seemed to for everybody else around him, and for most of his teenage and young adult life Alec always wrote it off as just another one of those  _ things  _ that set him apart from everyone else. 

And then Magnus Bane came into his life. 

Suddenly, all of those stupid songs about falling in love didn’t sound so stupid anymore. With every day that massed where Magnus broke down one of the many walls Alec built around the emotions he never allowed himself to feel, Alec found himself connecting to the words that reached him from an unchanged radio dial in the OPS room or Izzy’s computer while she worked on cataloging weapons. 

In the time they spent separated after an argument, Alec found the same songs he rolled his eyes at just a few months ago now brought a painful lump of emotion to his throat. When he went away on Clave business he had a playlist of songs Magnus showed to him, or songs that reminded Alec of him. Sometimes they helped him feel closer. Sometimes they just made Alec miss him more. 

He never imagined he might live the same sort of life as everyone around him; never dared to hope for the simple shared experience of loving and being loved in return. But now? Now, like so many other aspects of his life since Magnus entered it, music was suddenly a whole new world open for him to explore. 

Maybe no one noticed when Alec started signing along under his breath to “All of Me” while filing away reports one day, but everyone noticed how much more open Alec’s been since Magnus came into the picture. Alec noticed it too; and though it felt overwhelming at times he tried not to shut himself off from it. 

He’d take the overpowering loudness of love over the stifling silence he used to live in any day. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
